Unexpected
by Bella Stiles
Summary: Sara see's someone and things turn where she never expected them to turn.
1. Default Chapter

C.S.I and it's characters do not belong to me, they belong to their creators. Thanx for reading this, I hope you enjoy, please review and tell me what you think!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm either at work or home sleeping, but tonight I'm out at a casino having a drink and it feels odd. I have been working for 3 weeks straight and tonight is my night off. I decide to leave and go home, when I get to the top of the stairs I see him. I can tell it's him straight away he has what I call a special presence that lights up a room when he's in it. I shake my head to get those types of thoughts out so I can focus on the task at hand, finding out why he is here.  
  
I watch him for a minute and can see on his face the struggle he's going through, I know I have to shock him to get him thinking about something else. I walk up behind him and slowly put my hands under his shirt and rest them on his chest. It takes him awhile to register what is going on. He turns around and our eyes lock. We stay this way for what seems like an eternity, until someone walks into us. My hands slide down his chest and stop at his belt, I take his hand and lead him out to my car. We haven't exchanged words yet, we get to the trunk of my suv and I trip. I fall with my back against my car and he falls on top of me. Once again our eyes lock and something passes between us, I smile and so does he.  
  
He brushes a strand of my hair behind my ear, I shiver when his fingers touch my skin. He bends his head and kisses my forehead, I guess he's giving me an opportunity to back out of what he's about to do. He places his lips on mine gently and then looks at me, I look at him telling him with my eyes to carry on. He once again he kisses me gently but it soon turns and now has urgency. I return his urgency with my own. I suddenly come back to earth and break the kiss. He has this 'I'm sorry' look on his face. Before he can say anything I reassure him that I want to carry on but not in public. He smiles and kisses me quickly and takes my keys from me. I can't help but stare at him while he drives, he looks so cute when he's concentrating. I realise we're at my place, he's on my side of the car before I even have the chance to open the door.  
  
He leads the way up into my apartment. He looks at me and I immediately know what he's thinking, I lead him to my bedroom. He asks me for something to drink and I go get it from the kitchen when I get back he's fast asleep under the covers. I get in to bed next to him and stare at him until I fall asleep. I wake up without opening my eyes, I can't remember the last time I slept this well. I can feel someone watching me so I open my eyes and stare straight into his. We seem to be doing that a lot lately, we don't have to speak to each other which is kind of scary but cool too. We're in the middle of a passionate kiss when our beepers go off. We both swear. We get ready and drive over to C.S.I in silence. He leaves me when we get in the door, not because he doesn't want anyone to see us together but because he has something to do.  
  
I walk into the break room smiling from ear to ear, I try to stop but I can't. Catherine looks at me and smiles she's about to say something when Grissom walks in smiling to. "What's up with you two?" "I don't know about Sara but I just heard that Ecklie got transferred" Grisssom said. "Why?" "I didn't question a good thing and you shouldn't either Catherine." "Oh you and Sara have a body get going." He gives Catherine the information. Catherine and I are walking out of the building when she turns to me and says "I will get it out of you."  
  
I can't help but smile because I know Catherine and I know she will somehow find out why I'm smiling but really is it such a bad thing, oh hell who cares I'm happy. We've been driving in silence for a few minutes and I can almost hear Catherine's brain trying to work out what's going on with me. My phone rings, I answer it and it's him, if it's at all possible my smile gets bigger. Catherine looks at me and I don't know how but she knows it's the object of my affection on the phone. Her phone rings and when she's finished she says to me.  
  
I'm sorry but I had to end it here, I hope you enjoy the next part which if everything goes according to plan will be up soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

"It's Greg" I spat out the water that I had in my mouth and started laughing. Before I could say anything we had arrived at the scene. When I was taking photo's of the body and the evidence I could almost hear the inquisition I was going to face when we were finished. Catherine and I haven't been really close in the past but we're good friends now. She likes to mother people after all she is a mother and a great one at that. We're opposites in that respect because kids and I don't really get along. There was that one case where I had to escort a beautiful little girl to the hospital, she and I got along though. I also get along with Lindsey the few times that I've seen her, all the guys are drawn to her Greg, Grissom, Nick and Warrick she has the same presence as her mother. We finish processing the scene and go back to C.S.I. I really need coffee so I head to the break room.  
  
I walk in and look at him and I have to laugh, I mean when did this happen us knowing what each other is thinking. Catherine walks in looks at me and then at him, she smiles and I know she knows that he's the reason for my happiness. She gets her coffee and walks out smiling. I make a statement. "She knows" "Is that such a bad thing?" he asks. "No, is it ok with you?" He just smiles when Nick comes in and takes Him away.  
  
He can walk straight out the break room without touching me but he walks behind the chair I'm sitting on and touches the back of my neck descreetly and leaves. This makes me mad as hell, how can he touch me like that and then leave I want him here well not here somewhere private so he can do that to me again and we can carry on and not have to stop. I wonder if he knows what his touch does to me. I get up and am about to go after him when Grissom comes in. He asks me how the case was. I can't quite string together enough words to answer him but I am saved from Grissom's questioning glare when Catherine answers him.  
  
I didn't even notice her come in. For the first time in ages we had a simple case, the murderer was found fleeing the scene and the cops picked him up. Obviously we still had evidence to process so we could nail this guy but that was the easy part. The shift goes quickly which I'm grateful for. Catherine, Greg, Grissom and I go to our normal place for breakfast. We've just ordered when they arrive. He sits next to me, maybe a little too close especially when there's other people around. His hand brushes my leg and I shiver. Catherine is saying something, I am looking at her but I can't hear what she's saying, he's distracting me with his hand on my leg.  
  
She says "I'll have to swap places with Warrick if you carry on like that, it's a family restaurant." It's an innocent comment but I go blood red something that doesn't normally happen to me. No-one else notices and Catherine just carries on with what she was saying. Everyone finishes eating pretty quickly I guess they're tired. I'm tired too but I want to stay awake to be near him and touch him, I am shaken out of my reverie by Catherine. She smiles at me and I know she understands what I am going through. Warrick and I sit there without saying anything we are disturbed a minute later by the waitress. We decide to leave we get out the door when he turns to look at me and says "My place or yours" 


End file.
